A Switch
by 21penmanships
Summary: 24 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, Instructor at Namimori Middle School, found himself in a different place after being suddenly engulfed by a pink smoke while on his way to work. After meeting and deciding to walk a certain cow clad kid home, Tsuna finds more problem at his own house. But there is more to it than everybody thought. [ Three-Shot Story ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But Amano Akira does! :)**

 **This is an intended three-shot fanfic.**

 **I got this idea from a wonderful story here in FFN , entitled: _A Switch In Time Saves Seven_ .**

 **I actually planned to make this story suited for Mother's Day, which was waaaaaay past the current date. :)**

~x~

24 year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking his way to work when suddenly, pink smoke enveloped him.

The next thing he knew, he was in the park with a wailing 5 year old kid in front of him. He crouched down in front of the kid in a seemingly cow printed suit, trying to stop him from crying.

"Hey, kid" Tsuna softly said as he pat the said kid's afro hair in a comforting way. "Why are you crying?"

"Dame *sniff* -Tsuna won't *sniff* let me play! WAAAAAH!" And the kid wailed again.

Tsuna flinched at the nickname and slightly frowned in confusion. He does not know this kid but the kid knew him. And there is a foreboding feeling lingering in his gut, his intuition is going haywire too. _What's going on?_

Deciding to think about it later, Tsuna placed his suitcase down, scooped the kid up from the ground and tried comforting him.

"Shh.. Now, Now" Tsuna soothed. "Tsuna-san didn't mean it to make you cry."

The kid stopped wailing and stared at the older male. Tsuna smiled and asked the kid where he lived, so he could take him back to his family.

Surprising enough, the kid lives in his house. And worse, there is something with it. His intuition is rampaging, giving him a massive headache.

He entered the house and was surprised at the fighting crowd. Soon, his surprise turned to anger.

9 kids, 7 teenagers and 8 adults are battling against 7 mummified humans in black cloaks.

Tsuna threw his suitcase towards a mummified man advancing for an infant kid with a fedora from behind.

Everybody stopped fighting and turned at his direction. Tsuna took this chance to ask them.

"Who do you think you are, destroying my house?" His tone was rather calm than angered, giving off a scary vibe in it.

~x~

It was a peaceful day. Well, as peaceful as it could get.

Everyone was in the Sawada Residence: I-pin, Fuuta, Dino, Romario, Shamal, Decimo Guardians (minus Mukuro), Arcobaleno (with the exception of the sky Arcobaleno), and the Varia.

After the Decimo and everyone returned from the future, everyone involved in the war and received their fair share of memories, Vongola Nono decided to send the Varia over to Japan for a little bonding moment with the Decimo family.

He was so thrilled and happy at the somewhat friendly bond between the two skies' in the future he saw that he sent the whole Varia over.

As always, everyone was arguing, fighting, laughing, shouting and the casual throwing of wine glasses ( courtesy of Xanxus ). Everything was normal.

Everything would have been, if only an unwanted and uninvited guests didn't arrived. Vindice.

The temperature dropped, mists spread out and 4 Vindice guards appeared out of their portal.

On cue, everyone was on guard and the kids were shoved far back for safety.

Reborn stepped in front of the Decimo Guardians, with a gun in hand he warned. "None of you will attack them, unless they attacked you first."

Hibari was about to protest but a glare from the infant hitman shut him up.

Returning his attention to the new visitors, Reborn asked flatly. "What business do you have with us?"

A guard covered in bandages with black cloak stepped forward. In a rasp voice he answered. **"We were sent here to take the Arcobaleno Pacifiers"**

A stunned silence...

Then Colonello stepped forward and asked in confusion but still held a blank face. "Why? It is our duty to protect the pacifiers, kora!"

"You have no rights to take them away" Lal seethed.

 **"Resistance would be futile. Hand them over."** The same Vindice guard rasply ordered.

"No" Reborn declined.

 **" Then you give us no choice "** Then on cue, house became a battlefield. Vindice attacked the Arcobalenos.

Shamal, Dino, Romario and the Varia joined in as three more Vindice guards appeared from the portal before it snapped closed.

Xanxus was getting frustrated. With each fire of his Wrath Flames, the vindice guard would absorb it with their Night Flames like it was nothing. And this not only frustrates him, but also fury him.

The same goes to everyone else. No flames could defeat the Vindice. And when it comes to a non-flame attacks, the Vindice would counter it with their chains. They are at a disadvantage.

Reborn was so deep in thought on how to counter their enemy that he did not sensed one creeping from behind him not until he heard Hayato's frantic warning.

"Reborn-san, behind you!"

Reborn's heart almost stopped at that moment. When he spun around, the enemy creeping behind him was only an arms reach. It didn't help that the enemy's hand was ablaze in Night flames.

On instinct, the Vindice guard jumped backward just as a black blur ran pass between them.

With a loud **THUD** , everyone stilled. Then simultaneously, they turned to the front door where a rather familiar brunet stood, carrying Lambo on one arm.

"Who do you think you are, destroying my house?" The brunet's tone was rather calm than angered, giving off a scary vibe in it.

Everyone was surprised that it wasn't their regular 14 year old brunet. He looked 10 years older. From the future perhaps?

Reborn analyzed the brunet. Spiky brow hair, slightly narrowed brown eyes, a few ear piercings, decent suit and a blue tie. All in all, it was no doubt Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But their is something in the brunet that even Reborn couldn't put a finger in it.

"J-Juudaime?" Hayato called out.

 **"Vongola Decimo"** The Vindice who was the only one who hadn't fought, rasped.

But Tsuna made no move to acknowledge them. He only narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Vongola Decimo?_

With confident strides, Tsuna went to Kyoya and hand him the child in his arms before walking in the center of the room, coming face to face with what looked like the group leader.

"I'll ask again, 'Who are you and why are you destroying my house?' " Tsuna repeated.

Everyone is confused. _Why doesn't Tsuna know the Vindice?_

Even though still confused, the said Vindice guard introduced himself. **"I am Jager, Strongest Vindice Guard. We were sent here by Bermuda-sama to collect the Arcobaleno Pacifiers."**

Tsuna frowned as he tap his right index finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Arcobaleno? Pacifier? Vindice?" He repeated.

Everyone came more confused. If it is really TYL Tsuna like they thought he is, he would surely know. After all, he encountered them all before. Kokuyo incident, the future, and Arcobaleno Trials. Heck! even without those, just simply being Reborn's student, you would know all of them!

"Ah!" Tsuna's face brightened up as he remembered something, taking them all by surprise.

The brunet spun around and glanced at every infant with pacifiers before his attention went back to the Vindice in front of him.

He spoke as if repeating something someone told him once.

"They are not something to be surrendered to anyone. The pacifiers solely belongs to the Arcobaleno." Tsuna paused for a second to glance at every Vindice guard. "The _current_ Arcobaleno"

The said Arcobaleno frowned at that last sentence. _Why does he need to differentiate?_

 **"You may be Vongola Decimo"** Jager rasped. **"But we will not back down. We will not let any one stand in our way. You cannot defeat us and we will take the Pacifiers back."**

Tsuna sighed. And stated something that took everyone aback.

"You addressed me _'Decimo'_ twice. Are you really referring to me, or _him_? I know I look like my twin. But Kami-sama! We have differences too!" Exasperation lacing his voice. "If you really want to fight this with Giotto-nii and not me, then why don't you fly to Italy now and fight him!"

Silence...

That was too shocking for them, even the Vindice. This Sawada Tsunayoshi is not from the future and definitely not from this world.

One guard behind Jager pulled his chains and slammed it towards the brunet. It was too late when Tsuna reacted to defend. The chains slashed across his chest, sending him flying across the room and slamming onto the wall.

But another shock filled them as a chain necklace appeared from under the rigged shirt. But no, it wasn't the chain that shocked them, but the _pendant_.

As Tsuna stood up from the rubble, the necklace was now in full view. An orange pacifier wrapped in chains. _Mammon chains._

Due to the damage, the chains loosened and detached itself from the pacifier. As soon as it was gone, all Arcobaleno Pacifier glowed; indicating a new Arcobaleno was nearby.

Tsuna ignored everyone's stunned looks and proceeded to address the Vindice Guards.

"You, people under the Arcobaleno with a clear pacifier, shall retreat." Tsuna stated seriously. "Bermuda is still an Arcobaleno and certainly under my jurisdiction. Attack me - his boss - once again, and I'll make sure that those black flames wouldn't be able to save you from deaths again."

As if a switch was turned on, all Arcobaleno present leapt in front of the brunet protectively.

The Vindice stood still for a moment before Jager opened a portal and signalled his companions to retreat.

 **"This isn't over yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi"** Jager rasped before stepping in the portal.

After a good minute of silence, a **THUD** resounded. Looking to the source, they saw Tsuna kneeling on the floor in pain.

Immediately, Ryohei ran toward the brunet to check his wound and heal it up.

Tsuna ignored what Ryohei was doing and took his time to look around.

His house is a mess. Rubbles scattered everywhere. And he would bet that another damage and it will collapse right on top of them.

"This sucks. My house is in a mess!" Tsuna whined."And I actually left it spotless before I left."

 **\- TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Earlier that day...]**

"Lambo, let's go home" 14 year old Tsuna said as he tugged the 5 year old child away from the park.

"NOOO!" Lambo wailed and tried to escape from the brunet's hold, only to faceplant after successfully doing so.

" Gotta..! Stay..! Calm..! " Lambo tried calming himself, but seems to be failing to do so. " I can't! WAAAAAH!"

And as usual, Lambo wailed and took out his favorite purple bazooka.

Tsuna froze for a moment before scrambling to get the offending weapon away from the child as soon as he saw sparks crawling on it.

As expected, the little Lightning Guardian didn't seem affected from the measly sparks.

"UWAAAAAA!"

"LAMBO NOOOOO!"

 _Eh?_

 ***POOF***

Pink smoke engulfed Tsuna, and the next thing he knew was that he was by the sidewalk. Good thing that there were no passerby.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna decided to just return home.

~0~

Tsuna entered the eerily quiet house.

"Tadaima?" Tsuna announced his arrival, only to be greeted with more silence.

His hair seem to stand on its end as his voice seem to echo in this seemingly empty house.

"Mom?" He called out as he walked in the kitchen. But no one was in there. The kitchen is clean, but there is a big trace that it wasn't used often.

He proceeded to walk upstairs, checking every room he passed by and calling out to those he remembered living with them.

"Reborn? Bianchi? Fuuta? I-pin? Lambo?"

But no one answers back.

 ***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***

He could feel his heartbeats getting louder by the minute and getting faster as he finds himself totally alone in this household.

 ***RIIIIIIING!* *RIIIIIIING!* *RIIIII—***

He picked up the phone, expecting it to be his mom or anyone he lives with. Only to hear an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

 **{Greetings, Sawada-san}**

Female. It was firm but he could detect the underlying tone of sadness, grief, remorse and... _condolence ?_

He didn't get the chance to greet back because the person on the other line spoke again.

 **{We have been trying to contact you for a while now. Anyway, about your mother's _condition_... She - }**

Warning bells started ringing in his mind once she mentioned his mom. His world seemed to stop at what she said.

 **{ ... Please come to Namimori General Hospital. I'm really sorry. }**

No more. He doesn't want to hear more of it. He hung the line up and sprinted towards the said hospital.

~0~

He did not even notice his heavy breathing and burning lungs.

All that mattered at the moment was his mother.

She was the one who raised him and cared for him until now. The one who had been with him for his entire life. To think that she was in the hospital… was frightening.

He could not bear to lose her.

The hospital doors slid open and Tsuna nearly collapsed on the counter. Now that he stopped running, the air around him seemed to suffocate him. It was a difficult task to even breathe, and his knees were shaking from the overuse. Namimori hospital was not far from his house, but it was by no means near. To even make it here as fast as he did, would be quite an accomplishment.

He managed to lift his head from the counter, regarding the worried receptionist who fretted over him.

"are you alright? Do you need medical assistance?"

Tsuna coughed and gasped, trying to take in oxygen. He managed to wheeze out, "No, I'm fine. Can you tell me where Sawada Nana's room is?"

The after effects of the sprint were getting to him. He felt light headed and dizzy from the lack of blood flow, and every breath he took was painful.

The receptionist stared at him in concern. The young man was deathly pale, and the way he breathed make it look as if he was having an asthma attack. She debated whether to just call the doctors to strap him on to a bed, but his eyes burned with determination, urgency and worry that she just could not deny.

The woman sighed and began to look for the information he asked for.

"Room 307. You'll find her there."

Tsuna bowed and thanked her quickly, before making his way towards the elevator. He would have ran, if the world was not still spinning. The brunet leaned an arm against the walls for support.

He let out a shaky breath, unable to stop his shivering body. Still, he did not stop. Being involved with the mafia, this was nothing compared to what he endured.

The young man pressed the button, and waited until a ***ding*** signaled the arrival of the elevator. Luckily, it was empty.

He stumbled inside the confined box, leaning against one of its side. Sweat trickled down his forehead, which he quickly wiped off. It seemed to be hours before he reached the designated floor. With a ragged breath, he continued his search.

After a few minutes of stumbling, apologies, and worried nurses, he finally stood in front of Room 307.

If you thought he would barge right in, you were quite wrong. If anything, he froze on the spot.

He didn't know what to do. Yes, he had been coming and going out of the hospital in an almost routine because of Reborn's daily training. Or visiting your injured friends.

But this time, it's different. To see your usually strong mother in a hospital bed was... scary. _Frightening_ _._

With shaky hands, he brought up his right arm to twist the doorknob.

Slowly, he opened the door. What he saw inside broke his heart in millions of pieces.  
~x~

 **[ Original World ]**

After hours of cleaning up the rubbles and temporary patching up the destruction with illusions, they laid sprawled on the living room in exhaustion.

"Voi! I swear that I won't create destruction on any property if this will repeat over and over again." Squalo remarked tiredly from the floor.

A collective groans of agreement can be heard.

Reborn's fedora shadowed his face as he and everyone thought back on today's events.

Mostly: The Arcobalenos, Xanxus and the 10th gen Vongola guardians; were thinking of the same thing — _why does Tsuna have the orange pacifier? Why is Tsuna the Sky Arcobaleno?_

On one side of the room, Tsuna was staring at a framed photograph. His face was shadowed by his bangs and the aura around him seemed heavy.

Once they informed him that this wasn't his world, he started acting like that.

Takeshi took the initiative to approach the sullen brunet. Parallel world or not, Tsuna is still Tsuna. And Tsuna is his best friend.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" He asked. Yes, he could see that the brunet was not okay. But what he wants to know is what is wrong with him.

And the unexpected happened. Out of literally nowhere, a long wooden ruler appeared on Tsuna's right hand and smacked the baseball star in the head.

With a huff, Tsuna reprimanded: "It's Tsuna-sensei to you, Yamamoto-kun."

Everyone stared - gapping - at the sudden 180 degree personality turn. _And sensei ?!_

" 'Sensei'...? " Takeshi asked in confusion.

Tsuna nodded and said: "I am your homeroom teacher as well as your Science, Math and English teacher. "

Everyone's jaws slacked ... almost. It was surprisingly unbelievable. Those subjects were this world's Tsuna's worst subject. To think that he was _teaching_ them those subjects were completely... unthinkable.

" I also teach the same subjects on the other year level." He turned towards Sasagawa Ryohei "Next time, please refrain from sleeping in class"

Ryohei slightly flushed in embarrassment, as a snort could be heard from the Varia and Gokudera.

"You too" Tsuna added as he turned back to Takeshi. The raven head just laughed and scratched his head sheepishly.

The brunet smiled wistfully as he muttered, voice just above a whisper: "It's time."

Everyone looked confused. Then a familiar ***poof*** and smoke appeared.

Another surprise came as the pink smoke dissipated.

There on the floor, their Tsuna sat on his legs. Face blank, eyes bloodshot and tear stains visible on his cheeks. Like a broken doll. Or a puppet severed from his strings. The sight was unbearable and downright terrifying.

Their usually strong, determined, and full of resolve brunet is there sitting on the floor like the world was taken away from him. He looked lifeless... no, he looked _soulless._

To see him like that _is_ really terrifying.

 **-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

***beeep* *beeep* *beeep***

14 year old Tsuna stood by the door with wide eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks.

There on the bed is his mother, connected to countless of machines and tubes.

Her skin, pale as white as the sheet blanketing her lithe body. White bandages wrapped around her head, _possibly a head injury_. And white bandages also wrapped over her eyes. _Was she blind?_

He took small hesitant steps. Afraid that his actions would take away what little remained of his mother.

 _Mother?_ Was this person, this _frail woman_ his mother? The strong woman he knew? His mother who brought him up to who he is today singlehandedly?

 _Is she really Sawada Nana?_

As he reached the bed, his trembling body gave out and he slumped ungracefully on the tiled floor. With shaky, clammy hands, he reached out and held on to his mother's cold pale hand.

 _'Anyway, about your mother's condition... She may not make it any longer... Her heart may still be beating, but with her brain activities shutting down, we doubt it will last. The lung transplant operation will be of no use to her anymore... '_ The phone call replayed in his mind.

 _'...I'm sorry'_

He cried and cried, until his eyes were red and puffy. Until his throat is sore.

His heart constricting in his chest. It felt like it was stabbed countless times, sliced, diced, crumpled, stepped on and threw to a wall. It felt like his heart was chained tightly and choking.

 _It hurts_.

The door opened and someone came in. Probably the nurse, or the doctor. He didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Sawada-san" A woman's voice called to him. He remembered her voice from the phone call earlier.

He made no move to acknowledge her. He didn't have the strength to. But she didn't care and continued anyway.

"We would repeat our suggestion, sir. This has been goin on for the last few years, but please reconsider your decision..." She said solemnly.

He didn't answer.

"Please.. Let her rest and be peaceful already. She had fought long enough. She won't be waking up anymore."

With that, Tsuna turned to face her. He saw tears also leaking from her eyes, like him.

"Are you..."He choked on his words. "Are you suggesting for me to... to unplug her life support?"

She didn't reply, but more tears streamed down her cheeks. That was enough to confirm his thoughts.

"Just what happened?" He murmured to himself. "What happened to her to be like this?"

What happened to his family? What about Iemitsu? Wasn't he a Vongola Decimo candidate? Where are his friends? His surrogate siblings? Where is Reborn?

Does dad even know about what happened to mom?

"I don't know how or why, but I somewhat feel that you are not the Sawada Tsunayoshi we met years ago..." She started a little hesitant.

He just continued to listen.

"But I will tell you what I know..." She paused to take a deep breathe and continued.

~0~

 **[ Original World ]**

After Reborn had explained that he wasn't in his original world, 24 year old Tsuna asked a couple of simple questions that they thought were just natural to ask.

 _'I'm Vongola Decimo?'_

"Yes. But you are still a candidate"

 _'Does that mean I don't have siblings?'_

"Yes. You are the only son."

 _'Where's dad? Is he also in the mafia?'_

"Yes. He works with the Vongola. He is the current Outside Advisor. And he's at the CEDEF headquarters in Italy."

 _'Is okaa-san okay? Where is she?'_

"Maman is fine. She's out shopping with Bianchi."

 _'Is she safe?'_

"Yes. Bianchi is trustworthy and very capable of protecting her if anything happens."

After that, he isolated himself in a corner far away from the rest of them. Their family photo in hand.

~0~

 _'Tsu-kun~ What do you want for your 18th birthday?" Nana asked her son as she put down the phone._

 _They had just ended the line from his twin who called to greet him a happy birthday._

 _Yesterday was Giotto's birthday, while today was his'._

 _"Mom. I don't want anything." He said exasperatedly._

 _"Noooo! It's your birthday! We need to get you something! Let's go shopping!" She cheered and dragged her son out of the house._

 _She was humming and skipping on her steps that he can't help but chuckle at her. She may be his mother but she acts like a high school girl._

 _Many had teased him in school that he's a 'mama's boy', but he didn't care. His mom is great and he would be damned if he lied that she's his world._

 _She was everything to him. His world. She's the best and greatest mom in the world._

 _That's why when a man came blocking their path and took out a gun with a silencer, he willingly stepped in between them and shielded his mom from the gunshot._

 _He kicked the gun away, but the first shot was fired. The bullet pierced his right shoulder blade, rendering his right arm useless. The gun flew and dropped to the water below._

 _Nana was shocked at the sudden assault and her knees gave out on her._

 _He couldn't blame her. Neither of them knew why they were being attacked. And he was only acting on instinct._

 _Unluckyly, they were on the bridge a couple of kilometers away from the shopping district. And there were no other people around since it was still mid-day work hours. There were no vehicles either, since there was a sign that it was unavailable for the moment as they were recementing the center of the bridge._

 _The man took out a knife and swiped at his neck._

 _"Mom! **RUN!** " He desperately shouted, ducking at the blade and tried to left hook his assailant._

 _At his voice Nana came back to her senses and stood up._

 _"But how about you?!" She cried._

 _"I'll be fine! Get some help!" He reassured as he sidestepped a stab to the stomach._

 _ **" HURRY MOM!"** He shouted._

 _With a heavy heart, she nodded and ran away to get help. But as soon as she was by the end of the bridge, she heard Tsuna's pained scream._

 _She looked back and saw her son down and clutching his side. It turns out that the attacker took out another knife and successfully stabbed Tsuna at the side._

 _Their attacker was now dashing for her, he stabbed a blade to her heart but she jumped out of the way._

 _He threw the other knife on her direction but missed as she rolled out of the way._

 _She stood up and was prepared to run when a blade flashed in her sight, then all she felt was pain._

 _He kicked her on her side and she flew over the bridge and down to the hard ground beside the lake. Then she was gone._

 _ **"MOM!"** Tsuna shouted desperately._

 _Their assailant then dropped to the ground, lifeless. A few people in black suits and some medics then came to aid him and his mom._

 _At the hospital, they said that the knife used was coated in paralysis. Her left eyeball were damage and she might not be able to see again. They said mom broke a few ribs too, that pierced through her lungs. Her fall was also too dangerous that the blood in her brain clotted._

 _She was in a coma._

 _They don't know if she'll ever wake up._

 _Iemitsu and Giotto came rushing home after a few days._

 _And then, that was when they told him the truth. And the possible reason why they were attacked._

 _Mafia. Vongola._

~0~

After the 14 year old Tsuna was back, everyone stilled on their places. No one knew what happened or what to do.

Their brunet looked so heartbroken.

Then the front door opened, a two happy greeting, and a cheerful Nana appeared. Only to her smile be wiped off as soon as her eyes landed on Tsuna's prone figure.

She glanced around to see them clueless as to what could have made her only son like that.

She slowly put aside her paper bags, and cautiously approached her son.

"Tsu-kun?" She called out softly.

At her voice, he whirled around abruptly.

"M-Mom?" He croaked out, eyes wider than normal as if he saw a ghost.

She slowly nodded and smiled softly at him.

Tears leaked through his eyes as he engulfed his mom in a tight hug. He sobbed violently that his body racked and trembled at the strain and eventually passed out.

After putting him up to his bed upstairs, Nana stayed by his side while stroking his fluffy hair with her slim hand.

Everyone else just silently made their way out, to let them have some privacy.

 **[ ~ END ]**


	4. Author's Note

G'day everyone~!

So I have a feeling that all of you have glared at your phones or your PC screen last time when a notification saying that this story have been updated.

Sad to say that it was a mistake. I accidentally tapped into this story without looking at the title, misunderstanding it as something else when I was gonna update it. I'm really really sorry.

As an apology, I'll be trying my darn-est to create a book 2 for this particular story. I cannot promise to upload it immediately, but you can count on it to be posted by the 22nd of this month.

I hope you forgive me. :(

That's all, Thank You!

-Nix


	5. Author's Note part 2

Hello~!

I know that it's a bit early but I wanted to inform you that I might not be able to create the sequel within the time I declared or I might not create it at all. So as compensation, I uploaded a new story (One-Shot) entitled "Thank You".

Just view my profile for it. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this story I am currently recommending. *bows 90 degrees*

And please leave a review so I know what you think of it.

Thanks.

~Nix


End file.
